


Thunder Kisses

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's thundering out and Liam is scared of thunder, shhhhh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Kisses

When it rained in London, it poured. Usually it didn’t thunder storm though. The Wolverhampton native was glad about that! He absolutely hated when it thundered and he was still till this day as afraid of it as when he was a little boy. Liam would dare not tell any of his bandmates, not even Zayn, and he told everything to the Bradford boy. 

The thunder seemed to get louder and louder, and the next thing Liam knew was that he was hiding underneath the covers and shaking like a leaf.

“Li?” Zayn’s voice echoed through his flat right after a loud bang of thunder echoed louder.

Shit.

“Liaaaaaaaam.” That sexy husky voice of his shouted again, “Where are you hiding, mate?” The thunder didn’t even bother him, nor did he think twice about it when the lighting crashed and illuminated the whole room right before the loud boom.

Liam couldn’t control his yelp this time when he heard the loud bang, his entire body jolted and almost felt like he could cry. Zayn heard the sound his friend scream and ran into the bedroom to find his figure underneath the covers. “In here.” Liam’s voice was soft and shaky.

“What happened, Liam, why are you hiding underneath the covers, what… you aren’t afraid of a little thunder are you?” Zayn questioned him scrunching up his nose at him trying his hardest not to laugh.

Little?!

“I’m not afra—” The younger boy tried to lie but a loud bang of thunder interupted his thoughts and let out a bit of a startled breath instead. 

“Oh Liam.” Zayn pouted and hoped into his best friend’s bed and went underneath the covers and instantaneously wrapped his arms around him in a familiar embrace. “Don’t worry, I’m here. It can’t hurt you.”

Liam’s cheeks started to blush profusely. “You weren’t supposed to see me like this.” He frowned.

“What does it matter, we’re all scared of something.” Zayn gave him another little pout but this time placed his lips tenderly against his warm cheek. “I was afraid of swimming, and you taught me how to swim.” He reminded him.

“You can’t teach him how not to be afraid of thunder.” Liam pouted right back turning to look at his friend underneath the covers. Lighting struck and he was able to view him and his beautiful tan skin and features for a brief moment. God he was beautiful, but then the thunder hit and he blinked and groaned gripping on to the older boy for dear life. 

Zayn let out of a soft giggle, “Well, I can teach you a little trick. The thunder seems to be right over us…and before you say no shit sherlock, well, I can tell because the second the lighting flashes the thunder crashes. To prepare yourself for that take in a deep breath and exhale as soon as you see the light flash. As it goes further way you can start to count, ‘Mississippi’s’ and know how many miles away it is…that usually makes things a lot calmer and it’s how I became less scared.” Zayn went ahead and started to expain something his mother taught him along time ago, not even enterily sure if it was going to work for Liam, but the entire time he explained it Liam didn’t even notice that thunder was overhead anymore. “I think it worked…” Zayn giggled sticking out his tongue at him.

Liam looked to Zayn now a little bit incrediculously, did it really just work or was he just mesmerized by his best friend looking gorgeous as usual. “Na, I think I was just listening to you speak and getting to stare at your flawless features.” Liam winked, lighting flashed. He prepared himself for it though, thunder didn’t hit right away. 

“One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi…” Zayn chanted in just above a whisper, the thunder hit and it was faint and with a couragous little smirk and soft giggle the Bradford boy was quick to place his lips against his. In that moment the kiss intensed, tongue’s touching quickly claiming dominance, till Zayn got control and tilted his head a bit against the pillow. 

Lighting crashed, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi… Liam counted in his head as they kissed getting reminded of how minty Zayn always tasted and the faint sound of the thunder was in the background, all he could do now was giggle a little bit into the kiss. He then tilted his head the opposite way to get even more of grip against their playful tonsil hockey, tongue swirling out and trailing it along that pouty bottom lip. 

Their kissed lasted a pretty damn long time because the next thing Liam knew was they were gasping for a bit of air. And the rain was angerly but romantically pouring down against the window pane. 

“I love you.” Liam whispered nuzzling his nose up against Zayn’s playfully. “Thank you.” He exhaled.

“I love you, forever.” Zayn answered back with a little wink, trailing his finger down his band-mate’s cheek bone. “We’ll do this again.” He whispered along his ear, and let the covers wrap around them so they were no longer underneath. Together they listened to the beautiful sound of the rain till they were both sound asleep.


End file.
